Spoiled
by windedeagle
Summary: Daine starts dating a very rich Numair Salmalin, but soon learns there is more to him than she thought..Present Day story
1. First Meetings

_So, this is my new story, and it will be like Letters, updates between my "real" story. _

_This one is set in today, as in right now. The setting is in New York, somewhere I only dream of going. So if you are familiar with the area, I'm sorry, I'm doing the best I can. Some things are different from Tortall life, (like Cloud being a cat and Numair having a sister) but it's because I have more fun with it that way. That's what this story is going to be: a WHOLE lot of fun! I see no real end for it, so the more reviews, the more chapters!_

Miri looked across the room and smiled at someone.

"Who are you flirting with?" I asked, pulling my attention from the bubbles in my Diet Coke.

"Do you _not _see him?" She nodded across the room and smiled at the person again. I sighed when I saw him. He wasn't _that_ cute.

"Miri, please. Wait for someone else. He looks like he crawled out of the gutter."

"Daine!" she yelled, offended. "Just for that I'm going to talk to him." She got up from our little table in the back of the room. After few minutes of watching her mindless flirting I got disgusted and looked towards the bar.

The usual bunch of drunks and slime balls you see at any bar where there, but towards the end there was someone else. He was looking my way, but not possibly at me. I turned around, but there was only the wall. I turned back. He was _smiling_ at me.

He pushed himself off his bar stool and came over to my table.

"Are you waiting on someone?" His voice was warm and soft and he was very, very tall.

"Um, no. I mean, my friend's here, she's talking with someone. She won't be back soon." I stopped myself before I started to _really_ ramble, and nodded to the empty chair. He took the offered seat and extended his hand.

"Numair Salmalìn." I took it. It was so…perfect.

"I'm Daine Sarrasri."

"Nice to meet you, Daine." He surveyed the room. "Do you come here often?"

"Oh, no. I'm with my friend Miri over there. What about you?"

He shrugged. "I don't come here often, either. I'm here tonight to get a…break." He caught the waitress' eye and beckoned her over.

"A cosmopolitan, if you will. And one for the lady, as well." I didn't get a chance to mention I don't really drink, much less ever had a martini.

The waitress brought them, and Numair nodded for me to try mine. It was a little strong, but good. Then he started asking questions. Not weird, stalker questions, but easy ones. Like about my cat and my drink, and what I liked to eat.

"What do you do for a living?" By now I had had two more of those yummy cosmos, and was feeling a bit…out of character.

He shrugged. "Office stuff. You?"

I took another sip and shook my head. "I don't have one. Well, not yet. I'm too busy lazing around to get off my butt and find one."

He smiled and looked over his shoulder. "Seems your friend left you." He was right: I saw Miri leave thirty minutes ago, but was having too good of a time to mention anything.

"Oh. Oh well."

"Do you have a ride home?"

"Um...I have twenty dollars for a cab."

He smiled and I melted. "Well that's no fun. Would you like to come home with me instead?"

"Um, sure." He raised his eyebrows. "Sure. I would love to."

"All right then." He went to pay the tab and I took my time putting on my jacket. He came over and took my arm, then led me outside.

The flashing of his head lights made me jump. He lead me to a black car and helped me in. I put on my seatbelt and took a deep whiff of the wonderful new-car smell. It was a Mercedes.

"You have a _really_ nice car," I said stupidly, and he chuckled.

"Thanks."

I stayed quiet the rest of the ride, to keep from further embarrassing myself. We drove into the nice side of town, passing all the new office buildings and stores. I had been this far only a couple of times, when Miri would take me to eat somewhere. But having no car of my own, I didn't go this way often.

Numair drove into a parking deck, and a security guard let us pass through. He drove up to the top story and parked in one of the spots labeled _Reserved_. He came to my side by the time I had my door open, and helped me out.

The main lobby was beautiful. Everything was gold and there was a bakery and a coffee shop, too. The lady at the desk waved to Numair and he waved back. We went to the end of the hall of elevators and came to one unmarked. With a swipe of a small card on his keyring, a metal box in the wall popped open and reveled an up button. Numair pressed it an the doors opened.

My tipsy self was amazed at the lobby getting farther and farther away, and I barely caught Numair's tiny smile.

"What?" I asked, suddenly offended. He shook his head, trying to hide his grin. Then he did something I didn't expect.

He kissed me.

So I kissed him back, and it felt _very_ good. By the time the elevator doors opened we were almost to a full make-out stage. He pulled away gently and led me out of the elevator by the hand. By now I was so star-struck I would follow him anywhere.

Another swipe of the small card unlocked the big oak doors to the only room on the floor. He let me in ahead of him, and I froze.

It looked like something out of a magazine. To my left was a nicely sized living room with a wrap-around leather couch and a big matching two person chair. On the wall was the biggest, flattest, shiniest plasma TV I had ever seen.

On the right was a oak dining table with big glass doors that opened up to a pool and small garden, which overlooked the city.

"Ready?" he asked, and pulled me through the rest of the penthouse.

On the other side of the living room was a kitchen. I had never seen so much stainless steel in one room. Down the hall a little and to the right was a closed door. The hall continued on (three doors on the kitchen side and two more on this one), but he had stopped here. He opened the door slowly and let me in a head of him.

This room was in gold and dark red colors, and had a huge king-sized bed and another beautiful TV on the wall. He nodded for me to sit on the bed. I did and he leaned down to whisper, "Give me one minute."

I nodded and watched him go into the bathroom, which was all visible from the room, except the toilet. There was another TV in here too, this one on the opposite wall from the marble bathtub.

He had gone to the little room where the toilet was, so I took the liberty of snooping around. There wasn't much decoration to look at, but there was a book on the left side of the bed on the table, obviously his side.

_How To Stay A Billionaire _

Billionaire? Under that was a Forbes magazine, the top 100 richest people edition. It was folded back to the top ten page and I looked over it.

Bill Gates

Jonathon Conté

Numair Salmalìn

Oh. That 's why that seemed so familiar.

Numair came out and put something on the table beside me. When I saw it I realized what was about to happen.

I looked over at him slowly and he smiled. "Found my magazine?" He looked at the page I was on. "I keep tiring to make two, but Jonathan always beats me."

He had taken off his button down black shirt and now only wore his (designer) jeans. His body was amazing, and I couldn't help but stare a little. When I met his eyes he was still smiling.

"Would you like to get started?" he asked, pushing some of my curls off my shoulder.

"Um..." but before I could say anything he put his hands on my shirt hem and slowly raised it up my sides. He took it over my head and let it drop to the floor, then slipped his fingers under the button of my jeans and undid them.

I was to scared to say anything. Not scared as in he was going to hurt me, scared as in he would get mad. I really liked him, and not because he was rich, either. When we were talking at the bar he was so sweet and down to Earth. But was it just to get me in bed?

Numair made me sit down on the bed and lifted my hands to his own jeans button. By now I was shaking so bad I could barely even undo them. I saw him studying my face, but kept to what I was doing. Then, with a sigh, he crouched down in front of me and took my hands.

"You've never done this before, have you?"

I met his dark brown eyes and shook my head. He sighed again and tipped back his head.

"I'm sorry, Numair. Please don't be mad at me."

"No, no, Daine, I'm not mad at you. I'm..mad at myself, really." He looked me over and sighed. "I hope this doesn't ruin things. I really enjoy your company."

I smiled. "I enjoy yours, too."

He smiled back. "Well, I can drive you home." He looked at the clock. It was near two in the morning. "Or you can just stay here tonight. You can sleep in here with me. I promise I want pull anything." His smile convinced me.

"All right." He kissed my forehead (which was awesome) and went to his closet (which was an electronic spinning closet, controlled by a little touch screen thing) and brought me a plain white button down shirt. I put it on and scooted to the other side of the bed, then crawled under the covers. He joined me and, to my surprise and comfort, put his arms around me. I fell asleep faster than I have in months.

The next morning I woke up from the sounds of Numair in the kitchen. I came out of the room and peeked around the wall. He was in lose black sweat pants and a gray shirt, his hair roughly pulled back.

"Do you have hot tea instead? I'm not really a fan of coffee."

He smiled when I walked in. "Of course," he said quietly, and made me a cup.

I watched him for a minute, and decided I should help. "Do you like eggs?"

He sighed happily. "Do you mean scrambled eggs? With cheese and toast? They're my favorites."

I went to his refrigerator (which was one of those huge ones you see on cooking shows) and got two eggs. He put the skillet on the gas stove for me, and watched me make them.

"Why don't you like coffee?" His tone was light, and made me smile.

"I just never have. It's too strong for me. I like tea much better."

"You need to try _my_ coffee. I have the best money can buy."

"I'm sure," I mumbled, and gave him a sly look. He smiled and took two plates from the cabinet, then let me put the eggs on each. I followed him to the dining room, and sat down in one of the chairs. Numair sat beside me, stretching his long legs under the table.

"Where do you live?" he asked, buttering the toast he made.

"Um, about fifteen or twenty minutes from here. Not far."

"Do you live with family?"

I shook my head, and quickly changed the subject. "So you're really Numair Salmalìn?"

"In the flesh. Why? Do you not like rich men?"

I laughed. "I love rich men. But that's not why I'm interested in you."

"Um hum." His tone was teasing.

"It's not! I swear."

He smiled and looked out the window. "I would drive you home, but I need to go to work."

"Well I can take the bus-"

"The bus?" he laughed. "I'll have a driver take you." He looked at the clock in the living room. "Can you be ready in fifteen minutes?"

"Sure!" I said, and got up from my seat. Going in his room, I put on my clothes from last night and pulled up my hair.

Numair was waiting on the couch, and stood up when he saw me. "Just go down stairs, and he should be waiting in the lobby." He cupped my face and gave me a shy kiss. "I had a good time last night, even if it was a little...different."

"I did too," I whispered, wishing he had kissed me harder.

"Maybe we can go to dinner tomorrow night? Give me your number and I'll call you when I get home from work."

Yes, yes, yes! "Okay." I told him my number and he put it in his phone. He leaned back over and gave me one more small, breath taking kiss.

"I'll call around six or so."

I bit my lip and nodded, then, taking a risky move, gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled and pulled away, and walked me to the elevator.

"Have a good day," I told as the doors were shutting. He chuckled.

"I will."

My cat, Cloud, meowed at me impatiently. "He's _going_ to call," I told her again. Cloud looked at me like I was crazy and jumped up on the kitchen counter to eat. Just because I had been waiting for the last hour in front of my phone didn't mean I was crazy, I just had no life.

I tried to watch TV, but it didn't help. I only had basic cable with three very fuzzy channels, and all that was on was the news. I laid down on my old beat up couch and looked at the clock on the wall. Seven forty-five, seven forty-six...a loud ring interrupted my thoughts . I grabbed the phone, knocking the receiver to the floor.

"Hello?"

"Daine?" His voice made me relax, and I sighed happily.

"Hey. I was starting to think you wouldn't call."

"I'm sorry." He sounded like he meant it. "I had to stay late today. How was your day?"

"Um..." All I had really done was go to the store and waited for him to call. And talked to Miri, which took up most of my afternoon. "It was good. I got some things done. How was yours?"

"Pretty good. Our stock went up two points."

"Cool." That was good, right?

"So...would you like to go to dinner tomorrow?"

I grabbed the passing Cloud and squeezed her until she meowed. "I would love to."

"Good. I'll have the driver come pick you up about five-thirty. He'll bring you to my apartment. I'd pick you up myself, but I have to work until five and it will save us time."

"Okay." I didn't want him to see my place anyway.

"All right. I, um, I'll see you tomorrow, Daine."

"I can't wait," I squeaked, and I heard him chuckle.

"I can't either."

The driver came at five-thirty sharp, and I almost ran to the big car he brought. The drive was wonderful, and I enjoyed every minute of it.

When I got to the place he lived the lady at the desk opened the elevator for me. I almost died, watching the floors go up one by one. Finally, though, I got to the top.

Nervously I knocked on the door and waited. I almost knocked again, but then it swung open, and I saw his beautiful face.

"Hey you." He was wearing a very nice black silk shirt (must be his favorite color) and a pair of khakis.

"Hey," I said back, smiling. He let me in and took my jacket.

"I got you this," he said shyly, and pulled out a red rose from behind his back.

"Oh. Thank you. I wish I had brought you a present."

He smiled a boyish smile. "Seeing you is good enough."

Sigh. "Um, should I have dressed up a little more?"

"Oh, I have that taken care of. Have a seat and I'll be right back." He motioned towards the couch and I sank into the fine leather. The TV was on, but it was the news. I looked over his books on the table. He must like to read.

"I hope this is your size," he said, coming out with a dress bag. He held it up and unzipped it, and my eyes bulged.

"It looks my size." It looked gorgeous, the perfect little black dress. "Was it expensive?"

"Daine, never look a gift horse in the mouth." He gave me the dress and a matching pair of shoes. "You can change in my room."

I went into his room and, folding my old clothes neatly on the bed, changed into the dress. I came out, a little shy. Numair saw me and blinked a few times.

"Ready?" I asked, and he got up.

"You look amazing. And to answer your question, no, I am not." He hugged me close to him and kissed me wonderfully again. I could only hang in his grasp, my hands on his face. I was a bit sad when he pulled away.

"Now I am ready." I giggled and let him lead me to the door.

We ate at what must have been the most expensive Italian restaurants in town. If fact, I think he took me here on purpose so he could read the menu (he spoke Italian, as well as French and a little Spanish) to me and I couldn't see the prices.

When we were done with our dinner he took me back outside, but not to his car.

"How about a walk instead?"

"Okay." Longer the walk, longer the time with him. He took me up the street and towards the park, where I saw a horse and carriage up ahead.

"Do you like horses?" he asked when he saw my face.

"I love horses. All animals, really."

"Good. Have you ever been on a carriage ride?"

I smiled, ecstatic. "No, I can't say I have."

"Then we'll go on one."

"Only if I can pet the horse," I told him quietly. He laughed and led me to the carriage.

I visited with the big Clydesdale horse while Numair paid the man. When he was done he came over to my side and watched me for a second.

"Would you like to pet him?" He looked a little skeptical at first, but then he put out his hand and let the Clydesdale sniff it. The horse's ears perked forward.

"I think he likes you," I giggled, and he smiled a little.

"Let's hope." He helped me into the carriage, then got in himself and sat beside me.

I looked around while we went down the street, trying not to notice his obvious debate over weather to put his arm around me or not. Finally he did, and I sank into his chest.

"It's getting cool," I observed, and he offered me his leather jacket.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. You keep it."

"No, I insist." He put it around my shoulders and wrapped his arms back around me.

Our carriage ride was too short, but I didn't want to ask to go longer. We walked back to his car, his jacket still around my shoulders.

"Would you like me to drive you home? Or we can go somewhere else, if you like."

I looked at the clock. Was it really almost eleven? "No, I'll go on home. Cloud will get mad if I stay out too late."

He smiled, and I could see he was worried. "But I would love to do something tomorrow, if you can. Maybe go eat lunch somewhere."

I loved the way his face lit up. "Sure. I would love to."

He drove me home by my directions, and parked out front when we got there.

"I had a really good time tonight," he said quietly.

"So did I." He reached out to stroke my cheek, looking strait into my eyes.

"Can I pick you up at eleven-thirty tomorrow? For lunch?"

"Sure," I whispered. He slipped his hand around the back of my neck and kissed me gently. Gently was nice, but I wanted something a bit harder. Slowly I leaned over the console and pushed against him and, slowly, he gave me the kiss I wanted. He pulled away much too soon and smiled at me.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning, before I come." I nodded, still a little shocked. He kissed my cheek. "Have a good night, and I hope Cloud won't be too mad I kept you out late."

"She won't," I breathed, and smiled at him again. I scooted out of my heated seat and waved good-bye to him.

Cloud was waiting unhappily when I came in and crashed on the couch. "Oh, Cloud, I think I'm in love."

She narrowed her eyes at me and started washing.


	2. The Family

Love is the only way to describe my feelings towards Numair. We have been dating for a month now, and the way my heart jumps out of my chest every time I see him can only be love.

Tonight I went to dinner with him, like I do now at least five time a week, and caught him staring across the table at me.

"What?" I asked, panicked. Did I have something on my shirt?

"Nothing," he said, and shook his head. He took a long sip of his wine and traced the rim of his glass. "So what are you doing on Sunday?"

Numair was quite a character, I must say. He has a certain air of...of richness about him, but in my presence it all vanished. Around me he was silly and boyish, and very sweet. He also had certain looks and thing he does; like this for instance. I could tell by the way he stared at his glass instead of me he was up to something.

"Nothing in particular. Why?"

"Well, Daine, we've been dating a month and Sunday is family day for me and, well..."

"You want me to come meet your family?"

He raised his head, his face bright. "Will you?"

I tried to imagine them meeting me, me meeting them. They probably lived in a big house, with a pool and butler and perfect everything...but the look on Numair's face was so cute. "Sure, I'll come."

He sat back with a smile. "Wonderful. My sister will be there too, and-"

"Sister?"

He thanked the waitress for his refill of wine, and smiled back at me. "You didn't know? Well, she doesn't like to be mentioned much. We're fourteen months apart."

"Who's the youngest?"

He sighed, staring past me at an old childhood memory. "I am."

"Awwww..." the thought of Numair as a little brother was very amusing.

"But she's married, and a complete ass-"

"Numair! Watch your mouth."

"Sorry," he mumbled, and cleared his throat. "So I'll pick you up Sunday at...eleven?"

"Sure. Sounds great."

"Do you have something to wear?" he asked slowly, and I rolled my eyes and nodded. Many of our dates had consisted of shopping trips.

"Good." His phone rang, and he answered it quickly. "No, no, no! I told you by tomorrow, Varice!" He held up a finger-one minute-and walked to the waiting area. I sighed and looked out the window at the city below. Family. Something I didn't have, but wanted so bad. And with Numair I felt like I had one, him and me. Him and I, whatever. Hmm. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they would like me, and I would be accepted. Maybe. Hopefully.

Sunday came sooner than expected. Saturday night I had got in late from a movie with Miri (Numair had to work late) and forgot to set my alarm clock. I was sleeping soundly when warm hands shook me. I cracked open an eye and gasped, covering up my old t-shirt and yellow-and-green cat panties.

"How did you get in here?" I breathed, sitting up and pulling down my shirt.

"The door was unlocked."

"Oh." Must have forgot to lock it. Oops. "What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my face.

"Eleven-fifteen."

"I'm sorry, Numair. I meant to set my alarm last night but I went to a movie with Miri and-"

"It's fine, Daine. Just get dressed and I'll wait on the couch." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left, and I heard the couch squeak when he sat down.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then ran to my closet. I didn't want to look like I was trying _too_ hard, so I put on a new pair of dark washed jeans and a pretty blue shirt, which had a silver tree and little birds on it. Going back in the bathroom, I fixed my curls with the curling iron and put on some silver earrings.

Numair was sprawled out on my old couch when I came in, and Cloud was seated on the table. They appeared to be in some sort of staring contest, and I felt weird walking in on them. I almost turned around when Numair looked up at me and smiled.

"You look nice," he commented, and I blushed in spite of myself.

"Thanks."

"Are you ready?" He stood, and looked me over again. "Your purse?"

"Oh, duh." I ran back into my room to get it and heard a loud knocking that could only come from one person.

"_Shit_!" I yelled, and ran in to the front room.

"Daine! Watch your mouth!" I was able to give him a good punch before I opened the door. My landlady, of course, curlers and all. I made sure to step outside and crack the door so Numair only caught my half of the conversation.

"Yes." "I know, I know." "No, I swear I'll have it next week, just-" "Of course. Thank you so much."

I slipped back inside the door, and saw Numair's watchful brown eye.

"Um, ready to go?" I asked.

He watched me for a minute longer, than relaxed. This one he was going to let slide. "Yeah." He came over to me and gave me a breath-taking kiss. "You know you can come to me for _anything_, right?"

"Right," I said, trying to sound confident. It wasn't really working.

We drove the opposite way of the city, and was soon on a long back road. I played with the navigation system for a little while, but stop when I saw Numair looking at me. We were in his Porsche Cayenne, the newest addition to his collection of cars. I had already heard about how wonderful it was and how it was the only SUV made by Porsche, and how it was perfect, yada, yada, yada. All I know is that he was obsessed with the thing, and every time I would mess with something in it he would freak.

I turned up the radio and saw the smile on his face. It was "My Love" by Justin Timberlake. I found the song obnoxious, be he liked it. Or maybe he just liked to sing it to me.

He leaned over the seat and in a high voice started, "If I wrote you a symphony..."

I sighed and shook my head at him, and he turned it up and went on. He has a very nice voice when he wants to, and I wish he used it more often. He sang to me frequently.

Numair has a very weird taste in music. He likes new stuff and old stuff, as well as jazz and classic rock. You almost never heard the same thing in his car twice. I'm fine with his tastes, though the jazz stuff can get a little elevator-musicish every once and a while.

We drove onto another back road, this one shorter and with more trees. Numair turned into a neighborhood not much far down, called Cherry Park. The houses here were normal suburb homes, and there were many people mowing and in their gardens.

"Your parents live here?" I asked, watching the joggers going down the sidewalk. He nodded.

We pulled into a short driveway and Numair parked. I got out when he did, wondering why he hadn't opened my door as usual. He went around to the front of the car and, licking his finger, polished off a spot on the black paint. He smiled and took my hand.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," I lied, and smiled back. He led me to the front door, past the well manicured lawn and lush flower beds. He rang the bell and looked over at me.

"No reason to be worried," he said softly, and hugged me close to his chest. He let me go when the door opened.

"Arram!" His mother leaned out the door frame and gave her son a tight squeeze around the neck. She was tall, at least six foot, and beautiful with black wavy hair and an elegant face. I smiled when she turned to me. Numair had his mother's eyes and lips.

"And you must be Daine," she said, hugging me as well. "You _are_ beautiful, sweetheart, just like my little Arram said!"

"Mother," he whispered, embarrassed.

"Come in, come in. I have lunch cooking and Abby's on her way."

"Abby?" I whispered when we sat down on the couch.

"Abigail, my sister."

I nodded, and Numair's mother came back out of the kitchen, her husband in tow. I thought Numair took after his mom, but I was wrong. He looked most like his father, who was almost as tall and built just like him. His hair was the same color, and they shared the exact same nose.

"Son, aren't you going to introduce me?" he asked, raising and eyebrow to Numair. He sat up straiter next to me.

"Of course. Dad, this is Daine. Daine, Dad." His father shook my hand and lifted me to my feet, twirling me around to get a good look.

"I'd be careful, Arram, I might steal this one from under your nose." He let me sit back down, and Numair rolled his eyes.

"Flirt," he whispered. With his mom back in the kitchen and his dad in the chair beside the couch, I began to relax. The TV had been turned to a football game, so Numair looked over at me.

"Want to see my room?"

"Sure," I said, excited. He pulled me off the couch by the hand and lead me towards the stairs.

"Where you going, son?" his father called.

"I'm just showing Daine my room. I'll be back in a minute."

He ran up the stairs, pulling me by the hand. We walked down the short hall of three rooms, and he opened the door.

It wasn't what I expected, really. I was so...un-Numair. It was blue, for starters, and small. There was a little TV on a table, a dresser, a bed, a closet. There where a lot of pictures, though.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom," he said, and kissed the back of my head.

I went over to his dresser and looked at the pictures. The first one was of him and his dad. Numair couldn't have been older than ten, and they were fishing on a boat dock. There was one of him and a man with long blond hair, who was older. Towards the back was a picture of him and a beautiful teenage girl, who looked like his mom. Abby. There was another with him and a handsome boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"Enjoying my pictures?" he asked, coming to look over my shoulder.

"They're very entertaining." I pointed to the one of him and the man. "Who is that?"

He sighed and took the picture off the dresser. "My teacher in collage, Lindhall. He really opened my eyes to a lot of things."

I looked at the expression on his face. "Is he...?"

"Oh, no. I just haven't talked to him in a while. He's over seas on some sort of conquest to find a rare bush." He shrugged.

"Is this Abby?" I pointed to the picture I was referring to.

"Yes, that's Abby. She was thirteen in that picture, I was twelve." She looked more like sixteen, but I held my tongue. "And that," he pointed to the other picture, "is Jonathan. I'm sure you have heard of him before."

Of course I had heard of him before. He and Numair had a split partnership of the company.

"Arram! Your sister's here!"

Numair sighed and took my hand. "Now don't look directly into my sister's eyes, Daine. You might lose your sight."

The door opened as we walked down the stairs, and I saw Abby from a distance. She was taller than her mother in heels, and had hair so black and perfect it made me want to crawl into a hole. She had a flawless face, and looked like she belonged on a runway, not in Numair's mother's house.

"Oh little brother!" she called mockingly. He sighed and leaned over to give her a little hug. "And who is this?" she asked, meaning me.

Numair proudly put an arm around me. "This is Daine, my...girlfriend." I smiled. He had never referred to me as his _girlfriend_ before.

"Well," she said, and looked me over a few times. "She's cute." She started talking to her mom again.

Numair leaned down and hugged my shoulders from behind. "Ignore her, Daine. She an idiot."

I nodded, biting my lip to keep away the tears. I was acting like a baby, I know, but I felt like my chance at a family had just been knocked from my hands. With a sigh Numair led me to the downstairs bathroom, and shut the door behind us.

"Ignore her, Daine," he said quietly, pulling me close into a tight hug. "She's a stupid witch, and you are so much better than her."

I watched the tears slide down my cheeks in the mirror. I didn't_ feel _much better, especially with my face all red and puffy.

He sighed and pulled away to see my face. "I know it's very hard to feel...superior to her, but trust me, darling. She has _nothing_ on you."

I smiled at his warm words and pushed my face into his silk shirt for a minute. He held me for a while, stroking my back. I quit crying long ago, but it was hard to pull away from his warm chest. Finally, though, I looked up at him, and he smiled.

"Better?" he asked, and I nodded. We left the bathroom and returned to the living room, which was now occupied by Numair's father and a new blond-headed man, who must have been Abby's husband. He was more pretty than handsome, and looked at me like I was a piece of meat. He said hello to Numair, but nothing to me.

Abby came in and landed on a chair, then caught her husband's eye on me. "_Sweetheart_." Her voice was dangerously pleasant, and he looked quickly into her eyes. "Go get me a Coke." He jumped from his seat at her request, and almost ran to the kitchen.

"Lunch is ready!" Numair's mom called from the kitchen. I followed Numair's example of getting my plate and filling it with food, then followed him to the small dinning room.

It was as spotless and beautiful as the rest of the house, and I felt very comfortable here. I listened to the talk, and wondered in the back of my head if all families did this. At home all I had was Ma and Grandda, and Grandma until I was nine. On weekends Ma and me would go into town and look at the shops, or go on walks and pretend we where ladies in some fictional world. Grandma would teach me how to bake when Ma had to work long hours at the little hospital in town, being a baby nurse. After Grandma passed Grandda spent more time with me, and thought me how to fish and ride a bike. He would read me to sleep at night, or sometimes Ma told me about the babies she had helped deliver. It wasn't like that here, though. Numair's family talked about news and work, and sports and TV. Not about how many fish we'd caught, or how a proper lady should always bow to her king.

Numair saw my eyes and raised an eyebrow, but I shook my head and payed attention to the conversation.

"Dinner was great," I told his mother once again, who insisted it call her "Issy", which was short for her real name, Isalyn.

"No problem, sweetheart. Come back next week and I'll bake you a cake. Do you like chocolate?" she asked, helping me carry out our leftovers to the car. Numair was behind us, and unlocked the car.

"I love chocolate," I told her, putting our food in the back. She gave me and Numair one more hug, then walked to the front of the car to wave while he backed out.

"That was great," I told him, and leaned over the console to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you brought me."

"I'm glad you came," he said, and turned up the radio. He gave me a sly smile when he heard the song, and I sighed. It was "Bohemian Rhapsody".

_I modeled Numair's mother after one of my own friends, who we (my group of friends) calls our mom. She always carries around a big purse and has candy and tissues, and calls everyone "sweetheart". I will probably update Swear next, then everyone's favorite...Letters!! _


	3. Moving In

_Have you read chapters 8 and 9 of Swear yet???_

We all forget. Sometimes it's little things, like to mail a letter or call someone. Other times it's bigger, like forgetting to put gas in your car or buy your starving cat some food. But sometimes it's huge, like oh, say, paying your rent. Or, should I say, looking for a job so you_ can _pay your rent.

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Numair was sitting in a meeting. It was his third one that week and he was truly bored. In fact, he hadn't heard a word a word the presenter had said since "thank you so much for you're time". He was more concentrated on the way the diamond on his watch caught the light made a thousand little mirrored sparkles on the ceiling.

A message popped up on the laptop in front of him.

_Why aren't you paying attention? _He looked over at Jonathan, who was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

_I am paying attention_, he typed back, _I just have ADD and have to be doing something while I'm listening. Trust me, I learn better that way. _

_Then tell me what he just said. _

_Why don't you tell me?_

From the look that was on his partner's face, Numair had just won.

His fascination with his watch over, he sent Varice a message. _Make dinner reservations for the 2nd of March, will you? At that restaurant I took Daine to on our first date. It's her birthday and I want to--_

"Mr. Salmalín," a secretary at the door called. "There's someone here to see you."

"Excuse me," Numair said rising form his chair and walking out side. He wouldn't miss this chance for _anything._

"Who is it?" he asked the lady, who shrugged.

"A women about twenty-five or so, with curly hair--"

"Daine," he said, nodding. The secretary stared, eyes wide. So _this_ was Daine. "I'll be back soon," he lied, getting on the elevator. "And by the way, she's twenty-two."

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

I saw Numair from across the lobby and tried my best not to go into hysterics again. He came over to me in a hurry, and knelled down in front of me, hands on my knees.

"Hey," he said, wiping a falling tear from my cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Um, I sort of forgot to pay my rent and this morning the landlady kicked me out, and I told her to give me just one more week but she said no, and I had to have all my stuff out by twelve and I had no where else to go but here to see you and, and, and..." And then I lost it.

Numair held me close and let me finish crying. I know people where staring, but at the moment I could have cared less. Once I was done I pulled back and tried to continue my speech.

"I came to tell you I'm going back home, to live with a friend. I think she'll let me--"

"Nonsense," he said firmly. "You can live with me."

The thought had passed my mind, but I had decided against it. "I don't think I'm ready."

He pushed back my hair and cupped my cheek. "Not ready to live with me or not ready to sleep with me?"

I looked down and shrugged.

"Sweetheart," he continued, "I'm not asking you _to_ sleep with me. You can stay in the guest bedroom."

"I can?" Suddenly the sun came out from behind a cloud, making the whole lobby light up.

"Of course," he said, pushing the hair out of my eyes. "I'll take you over there right now." He looked around me. "Where are your things?"

"Um, in the cab, outside." He nodded and helped me to my feet, then picked up my purse.

"God, Daine, what do you have in here?" I unzipped it and Cloud popped her head out, giving us an angry meow.

"Just Cloud," I replied, and he sighed.

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

His house was as perfect as ever, even with my stuff piled up by the door. I followed him into the guest room, but stopped when he opened the door and turned on the lights. "What?" he asked, looking at the expression on my face.

"When was the last time this room was cleaned?" I swiped my hand over one of the dozens of boxes in the room, and showed him the black dust on my fingers.

"Um, maybe last year, or the one before..."

"Numair!"

"Well I'm sorry!" he yelled, pushing a box out of the path to the bed. I sighed.

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

"No!" he said, then took a breath. "You can stay in my room and sleep with me. Not _sleep with me_ sleep with me, but just sleep."

"Like the first night?" I asked quietly, and he nodded. I looked around the room and sighed. It was pretty nasty. "Fine," I whispered, and he smiled.

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

We spent the better part of the afternoon filling the closet with my stuff. (I didn't know I had so much!) When we finally finished I crashed on the couch next to Numair, who pulled me into his arms and gave me a few kisses. "I'm so glad your here," he whispered, and I smiled. Cloud came loping into the room, and we both watched her go behind the over-sized chair in the corner.

"I hope that cat is house trained," he said quietly, and I looked up at him.

"Of course. I taught her to go outside, even. She'll scratch on the door when she wants out."

"SCRATCH ON THE DOOR!"

I sighed. "More like paw on it, is all. Numair you really need to calm down about your house."

He sighed, watching Cloud. "How did you teach her to go outside?"

"She went outside as a kitten on the farm, and in my apartment she used the flower box."

He made a face. "Is that why those flowers grew so well?" he asked, and I nodded. He watched Cloud a little longer, then made the announcement we were going to get dinner.

"All right," I said, getting up and stretching. "But no where fancy."

He thought for a few minutes, then smiled up at me. "How about pizza?"

I smiled and helped him up. "Pizza would be fine."

"Pizza, then. But you have to wear heels."

"Heels!"

"Heels or somewhere fancy," he decided, and I sighed.

"Fine. But their going to be low ones."

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Numair held Daine's door open for her when they got home, only to have her fall on her first step out.

"Are you all right?" he asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Fine," she sputtered, and Numair picked her up with a chuckle. She hit him in the shoulder and leaned against him. His arms _were_ very warm.

"Is your ankle all right, as well? It looks like you landed on it."

Now that he mentioned it, her ankle did have a throb to it. "It kind of hurts. A little."

He watched her face for a minute, then started walking.

"Where are you going?" she asked angrily, blushing a deep red when the doorman opened the door for them.

"Upstairs. Why?"

"Because," she said, squirming, "I don't want you to carry me through the lobby!"

He walked a bit faster, and before she knew it they were at the elevator doors. "Too late," he said, and put his key into the key hole, balancing Daine halfway on his knee. The silver pad popped open, and he pressed the only button, pointing up.

Daine sighed and endured the ride up, trying to ignore Numair's sudden worry over her "swelling" ankle. "Maybe we should get in the hot tub," he suggested, and Daine shook her head.

"Oooh, nooo, Numair."

"Oh, yes," he said, and put her on the bed in his room, their room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Numair," she complained, but he held up a hand and went to the closet. Daine stood up, only to sit back down. Her ankle _did_ hurt.

Numair came back out with two swimsuits and threw one at her, then quickly left the room. Daine held it up and sighed. It wasn't a string bikini, but it was white. With a sigh she put it on, and called him back in.

His swimsuit was black with white sailboats on it (some kind of expensive brand, she was sure). His bare chest was as tan and muscular as she remembered, and suddenly her heart did back flips as he came closer.

"Ready?" he asked, and she nodded.

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

I lowered Daine into the hot tub slowly, letting her get use to the hot water. When she was settled I got in my self. Daine looked a little unhappy, so I had to ask. "What's wrong, my darling? Does your ankle hurt?"

"No," she said. "It's my swimsuit."

"I thought you liked it. We picked it out together, remember?" The sad voice always makes her a little bit sympathetic.

"But it's _white_. And it's cold out here. You can probably see everything under it."

"Well crossing your arms like that doesn't help," I pointed out, and she looked down at her exaggerated cleavage. She undid them stubbornly, and I chuckled and pulled her into my lap. "Just look at the town, sweet. And the lights and the stars."

"While you look at my boobs?"

"Yes, while I look at your boobs." She threatened to pull away, but I held her close. "I'm only joking, sweetie. Relax." I reached over to the radio remote cleverly disguised as a rock and turned on some soft music, which made her calm down. I kissed her cheek a few times, then her nose. Then I let my lips find hers, and kissed her gently. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer, and soon she was very relaxed.

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Cloud wandered about the garden, ignoring the humans in the hot tub. There was a rat around her somewhere, she had just seen it. She followed its trail through the grass and the flowers, and finally to a tall bush. Unable to get through the thick vegetation, she walked all the way around the garden, only to have it suddenly drop out from under her feet.

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Daine heard Cloud's cries first, and pulled away quickly from Numair. From her seat in his lap she could see her cat swimming franticly in the pool.

"Cloud!" she yelled, and Numair looked over. She pushed on his chest, urging him to get out. "Go save her!"

"She's a cat! And that water's freezing!"

"I don't care!" she yelled. "Go get her!"

He got out of the hot tub and over to the side of the pool, then dove in. Daine lifted herself out with her arms and stood up, putting her weight on one leg. Numair got Cloud by the scruff of her neck and swam to the side, pushing the cat up on the grass. He quickly followed.

"Cloud!" Daine exclaimed as her very wet cat came over to her. She picked her up wrapped her in a towel. Numair, shivering from head to toe, got back in the hot tub. She leaned down and hugged him around the shoulders. "My hero," she whispered in his ear, and he sighed.

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

"Sweet."

Daine groaned and rolled over, ending up face to face with Numair. "Good morning, sweet. Does your ankle feel better?"

"You check it," she whispered, and buried her face in her pillow. Numair went to the end of the bed and pulled the covers back, then looked over her ankle.

"It looks better. If you fell good come see me today, all right?" She nodded, and he kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered, and Daine looked up quickly.

"I love you, too," she whispered, and he kissed her good-bye again.

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

With much help Daine found Numair's office. He must have known she was coming; he was waiting for her at the door.

"Glad you came," he said, stealing a kiss on the cheek. "You're favoring your ankle a little," he pointed out, and she sighed.

"Not that much. Stop worrying, Numair."

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head to clear it, "I won't mention it again." He lead her into his office, which was as big as her old apartment, though much better looking. "Have a seat," he said, patting the chair beside his at the computer.

"I didn't know they made computer screens that big," she whispered, and he smiled.

"They do. I was just looking up the hotel we're staying in in two weeks..."

"Where are we going?"

He smiled and put an arm around her. "A few people from the company always go to the Kentucky Derby every year, and I though you would like to."

"A derby? You mean with horses?"

Numair smiled at the look on her face. "Yes, with horses. We can even go met the ones in the race if you would like--"

"Really?" she squeaked, and he nodded. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, and he kissed the top of her head.

A loud popping sound--like someone had dropped something on the table behind them--made Daine turn around quickly. A curvy blond was leaving the room quickly, her heels making a rhythmic _click, click, click_ on the floor. _Varice_, Daine realized, staring.

Numair put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her back over. "She's just jealous," he whispered, and cleared his throat. "Now where was I? Oh yes, our hotel has three pools, four hot tubs,..."

Daine looked over her shoulder one more time. She had certainly not made a friend.

_Swear is next, then maybe a little Letters(!) The rest of the Tortall characters are coming soon to this story, by the way..._


	4. Horseback riding

_Sorry it took so long!! But here it is..._

Numair threw the last of the luggage into the back of his SUV and climbed into the driver's seat. He smiled at Daine, asleep with her head against the window.

Most of the mega-rich would never been seen loading their own luggage, or even driving their own car for that matter, but Numair chose to live a different lifestyle. He liked to do things himself; drive his own car, own only one house. It made life simpler.

Daine stirred and sat up strait. "Where are we?"

"In the parking deck," he said calmly.

"But I was just on the couch," she whispered, and he smiled.

"You fell asleep, and I carried up down."

"Great..." she said, laying her head back on the window. He reached over and squeezed her leg affectionately, but she pulled it away.

He put out his lower lip at her in an exaggerated pout. She smiled and shook her head, looking once again out the windshield. "When does our plane leave?" she asked.

"Whenever we want it to. It's a company jet."

"Then why did we have to wake up early?" she demanded, and he shushed her. Daine sighed and put her head against the window again.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine had never been in an airport, and found that what she had witnessed on TV was no like this one at all. It was much more organized, without people screaming and bags flying everywhere. There were orderly lines and children sleeping on their mother's shoulders, despite the noises.

After getting their boarding passes for the company plane, they took their place in line. Daine went though the metal detector first, picking up her bag on the other side. Numair, on the other hand, didn't make it through so easily. After making the detector go off three times he was brought aside for manual screening.

Daine waited impatiently for him. The security guard took the hand-held detector over him, stopping near the crouch of his jeans.

"Sir?" she asked, and he looked down.

He pulled out a Black Berry from his pocket and smiled. "Oops."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

They took a golf cart to the plane and walked up the stairs while their luggage was being carried off.

Numair caught the look on her face and stopped. "Have you never flew before, Daine?"

"No," she remarked quietly, and he laughed. She glared at him, hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry," he said, sobering. "I just..." he sighed, and pulled on her hand. "Never mind. Come on, sweet."

She followed him (though she wasn't happy about it) onto the plane, where his friends waited.

She first met Jonathan, who was even better looking in person than on the magazines. Then Thayet, his wife, who was seven months pregnant with their first child. Next was Alanna, who was the "head nurse". (Really, she was over security, and turned down a FBI job to work for her **then** boyfriend, Jonathan.) Next was George, who had a job, and obviously a good one, but had no fake one to cover it up with. So he was strictly introduced as Alanna's very soon to be husband.

After the introductions, Daine took her seat next to Numair on the roomy plane. He was about to take the window seat, but changed his mind and gave it to her. "I always sit by the window," he told her, and she took it happily.

After they reached a certain hight they were allowed to "roam". Daine had just taken her seat on the couch when a shadow came over her: Varice.

"I though he, I mean, I though you were staying at home." Did he want her to come?

"I changed.." she paused, and giggled, "He changed his mind." And with that she turned and left, leaving Daine to fight with strange emotions.

Alanna came and sat beside her, followed by Thayet, who was a little slower. "Ignore her," Alanna advised, and Daine sighed.

"I'm trying," she whispered.

"If you leave her alone, I bet she..." Thayet's eye caught the dessert tray and her voice drifted.

"I think she is trying to say that if you pretend like she isn't here, she may just leave you be," Alanna finished.

"But she won't!" Daine exclaimed. "She will be hanging off Numair like a picture hangs on a wall."

"I didn't say she would leave_ Numair_ alone," Alanna said, and Thayet returned from her cake run. Jonathan was watching her carefully from his seat a the large meeting table (if you called making bets a meeting), and Thayet stuck her tongue out at him in return. He beckoned her over, and she went with a sigh.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Alanna said quietly. At Daine's look she finished. "I don't won't George to be a Mussolini to me, or anything."

"I don't think he could be," Daine said, looking over at the men at the table. They were paying poker now, and George had won most of the chips. "Though he would be good at it."

"I don't know," Alanna said, rubbing her face in her hands. "This whole _married_ thing. It just seems so...Did you know I have to wear a dress? A red one with a big skirt and a veil. It will be like hell, only worst. Hell with flowers."

Daine laughed. "Well it's your wedding. Do you won't to wear a dress?"

"No. But the dress was nine thousand dollars. I would feel so bad no wearing it."

Daine shrugged, not knowing what to say to that, and Thayet came back, cakeless. "He said it was too much sugar for 'the baby and me'." She rolled her eyes. "If he had any idea what I eat when he's not at home..."

Daine smiled and looked over towards Numair. His cards were hiding his long nose and his dark brown eyes were watchful. I bet he would make a good father, she though. He's so kind and caring...

Numair laid a card down and smiled at the other's reactions. All but George, that is, who put his card down next and collected at the chips, even the ones Numair had just won.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

The flight was a little less exciting than what Daine had hoped for; in fact, it was pretty boring. Numair paid her the attention she wanted, of course, but every time he was away from her Varice was hot on his trail.

Daine was very happy to collect their things and get in the limo; she was even more happy when she found out Varice was in a separate car.

It was night now, and Numair was pointing out the horses in pastures as they rode by. Daine, leaning on his shoulder, found it harder and harder to stay awake, and was soon asleep.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine woke up in a large bed, surrounded by white sheets and a white down-comforter. Numair came in the room not soon after. He sat be side her and pushed back her hair, asking, "Did you sleep well?"

She sighed and stretched, then sat up. "I did. Where am I?"

He smiled. "You fell asleep last night. I carried you up."

She looked around. The suite was bigger than their room at home, and had a small kitchen and living room visible from the bed. The bathroom was behind a closed door.

"We had the other suite with two beds, but something got messed up."

"Why would I want to beds?" she asked. He tried his best to say what he meant, but finally he just shrugged.

She got up and ate breakfast while he filled her in on what had happened last night. Apparently, Varice though she was going to stay in the spare bedroom that Daine and Numair almost shared, but when the confusion over bedrooms happened, she found out she wasn't.

"And you think_ I_ was mad." He rolled his eyes. "You should have seen Varice."

Daine smiled and kicked him lightly. "What are we doing today?"

"We have brunch at ten," he sighed. "Then we are on our own for the rest of the day."

"Can we got horse-back riding?" she asked, and he smiled.

"Anything you would like."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Then horse back riding it is."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

The stable wasn't far away from where they had brunch, and Daine still couldn't shake the bottomless feeling she had when Varice took the seat on the other side of Numair. She had whispered in his ear the whole time and fed him his breakfast. Numair was a bit discussed with the whole thing, though he didn't want to be rude and tell her to leave; Daine, on the other hand, had fought the urge to slap her.


	5. Racing

Daine sighed in front of the mirror and came out of the bathroom. Numair, seated on the bed in his best suit, smiled at her.

She was wearing a white sun dress with a red belt around her waist, and a big, over-exaggerated hat to match. It was _not _her style, that was for sure. And when Numair had told her the price earlier, she had almost had a cow.

"I'm going to_ kill_ myself," she said, showing him the six-inch red high heels he was forcing her to wear.

"No, you are not," he said, getting up from his place on the bed. "You are going to be fine, sweet. And if you feel the urge to fall, fall on me."

She rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going to go to the bathroom once more before we go anywhere important."

"All right," he said, lying back on the bed. "Call me if you need help."

She glared at him before she went in the bathroom, and he smiled. She shut the door on his grin and looked herself over in the mirror once more. The dress was fine; pretty, even; but the _shoes_. And the _hat_.

She took off the big sun hat and put it on the counter, fixing her hair with her fingers. She looked so much more like herself this way. Why did she have to wear the hat? With a sigh she put it back on.

Daine came out and sighed at Numair, still on the bed. She came over and tugged on his hand, but he refused to open his eyes, much less sit up. She finally got one-knee-down on the bed and pulled with all her might, but he only pulled her down on top of him, her hat landing on the corner of the bed.

"_Numair_," she complained, struggling to get free. When she saw her efforts weren't working she gave up. Numair still pretended to be asleep, his eyes closed tight. She reached down and tickled his side, and he cringed.

"Ticklish?" she asked, and tickled him again. His squirmed away, opening his eyes.

"Stop," he breathed, but she didn't. "Stop," he breathed again. Finally he grabbed her and flipped her over, so he was on top of her, holding her hands down. "Stop," he told her again, his voice stern and his face serious. Daine almost apologized, but a tiny grin escaped his lips. Seeing he was playing, Daine rubbed his shoulders, making him relax.

"I was just trying to play," she whispered, and he grabbed her hands again. She fought to free them, but couldn't. Finally she kneed him in the groin, and he let her go, falling frozen beside her.

"That should teach you, hopefully." She slipped on her shoes and got her purse and hat. "Come on," she told him. "We're going to be late.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

The race trace stables were like the ones she had seen on TV- clean and airy, with all the horses peeking out of their stalls at her. Numair took Daine to the first stall, and showed her an impressive bay stallion eating hay.

"What about him?"

"He's the winner," Numair said. "I'm putting all my money on him."

Daine looked down the isle, and saw a pretty blond mare peeking out at her. "I like that one."

He looked down her isle, too, and laughed. "That horse just barely made it."

She went over to the mare, letting her sniff her hand. "Well I like her, and I wish you would put a little money on her."

He bit his lip to keep from laughing again. "How about I give you five-hundred dollars and you can put it on whatever horse you like."

"Okay," she said, memorizing the mare's name--Little Heartbeat.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine took her seat next to Numair. "She's going to win, I can feel it."

"I'm sure you can," he said, a menu in his hand. "Should I get the duck or New York strip?"

"Duck?" she asked frantically, and he sighed.

"The steak it is, then." He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Do you want some? We will probably go out to dinner after to celebrate _my_ win."

She snorted, drawing looks from the other women her age. Is that how Numair Salmalin's girlfriend acted? "You mean _my_ win."

He snorted too, and the ladies looked away. "I'm sorry Daine, but your horse stands no chance against _my_ horse."

"Mm-hum," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll make a bet," he said, eyes sparkling.

"How much?"

"Not a _money_ bet. If my horse wins then I sleep with you. If your horse wins then you sleep with me. Deal?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "How about if I win I get what ever I want and if you win, then.. you can kiss me."

He looked at her for a second, eyes unchanging. Then he sighed and put an arm around her. "Fine. But I'm going to win."

"Fine," she said, leaning against his chest.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

The TVs flickered to life and the horses loaded in their slots. Daine stood with everyone else to get a better look at her horse and smiled when she saw her in the slot next to Numair's stallion. The gates opened and the horses took off, flying like eagles.

Daine took Numair's hand and watched her mare go faster and faster, charging the other horses. The mare ran on, the other horses letting her pass, their ears back. She got nose to nose with Numair's horse in the last strait, and Daine grabbed his hand harder. "She's going to win! She's going to win!"

The horses raced on, and Daine's horse finally gained and passed Numair's. "I won!" she screamed, tugging on his hand. "I really won!"

He stood in shock, watching the track. "But there was no possible way--"

"But I did win." She stood on tip-toe and kissed his cheek. "And I won the bet, too."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine went to the window and collected her money, and when she came back Numair was astounded. "Only three people bet on her, and I bet the most."

"How much money did you get?" he asked, looking at the bills in her hands.

"Oh, only twenty-thousand. But that won't mean much to you."

He looked a little down-hearted, but smiled. "Come one, lucky lady. Next time _you're_ picking _my_ horse."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine leaned over the safe and stored away her money with pride. Numair watched her from the bed quietly. He suddenly sprang up and grabbed her, holding her in his arms. "We should celebrate."

"We should?"

"Of course. This is a big win."

"It is?"

"Don't be silly," he said, eyes close to her own.

He took her into the bathroom an filled up the tub. "Go put your swimsuit on," he advised, and she did.

The water filled up the tub quickly and they both slipped in. Numair turned the jets on and leaned against her. She sighed, got the bath poof, and washed his shoulders. He relaxed under her gentle hand and sank deeper into the water.

"I love you," he whispered, and she looked at him. He had told her that before, in a joking way, but now he was serious.

"I love you, too," she whispered, a chill running up her spine. The only person she could ever say she "loved" was her ma and grandda, and not the way she loved Numair. Her family she loved because, well, they were her family, and they took care of her. Numair she loved differently. It was more of a passionate, head-over-heels, can't live with out you kind of love.

She washed his shoulders again, then his torso. "Numair," she told him, and sad note in her voice. "You have a hairy back."

"Thank you, sweet, for pointing that out," he said mockingly. "You know, I have lived with my body for twenty-five years and never noticed that."

"Numair," she sighed, wishing he would take their time in the tub a bit more seriously.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" He turned around and picked her up suddenly. "Oh, well here they are."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine, caught up in kisses like this, didn't realize she was taking off Numair's shirt. She didn't even notice that she didn't wear one, either. He kissed her harder and harder, reaching over to the table and opening the bedside table, then pulling something out and placing it in her hand.

She pulled away suddenly, like he was poison. She looked at the little package in her hand, then at him.

"Do you not want to?" he asked, confused.

She turned the package over and thought. "I do, just not tonight."

He sighed, taking the package from her hand and putting back in the bedside table. "That's what I get for trying to read you."

"No no no," she said, gripping his shoulder as he closed the drawer. "I don't mean that. I mean, I was coming on kind of strong."

He rubbed his face with one hand, sighing. "You did. But I should have asked before--"

"It's fine," she said, and kissed his check.

He looked at her for a moment and saw the look in her eyes, almost terror. "Daine, are you a virgin?"

"Yes," she said, adverting her eyes. He took her under the chin and made her look at him.

"It's okay, sweet. I'm glad you waited. I wish I had."

She rolled her eyes—putting him off—and put her shirt back on. He smiled at her and followed her example, then laid down and turned the TV on.

"Don't be up much longer," she told him, kissing his check. "We leave in the morning."

"I won't," he said, kissing her back. She laid down and pulled the covers over her, and in no time was asleep.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

_Next is Swear, and guess who are coming all the way from Carthak to see their little boy get married..._


	6. The Distruction of Varice

Daine sat on top of the long table in his office, eating her sandwich. Numair, consumed with e-mails, stared at the computer.

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

He sighed, typing something in return. "I don't regularly, but my contacts were hurting my eyes."

"Did you wear glasses in school?"

"Is it any of your business?" he asked, then sighed again when her foot hit the back of his chair. "Yes."

"Numair, were you a nerd?" He turned around to glare at her, looking very sexy in his small black-rimmed glasses. "Were you?"

"I don't know," he said, turning back around. "Yes, I assume so."

"Aww," she whispered, taking a bite of her sandwich. "I bet you were a cute nerd."

"Isn't there something you can be doing? Shopping, cleaning..."

She shrugged, examining her lunch.

"You need a project."

Daine grunted, sitting up straiter. "I could redecorate the apartment."

He turned his head to glare at her, glasses sitting down on his nose. "No."

"But Numair! I could--"

"No! End of discussion, Daine." She sighed, eating her sandwich slowly. Varice came in, size zero dress fitting over her tiny waist and squishing (strangling is a better word, Daine thought) her huge boobs, making her line of cleavage come almost up to her neck.

"This came for you," she purred, then gave Daine a look that would shatter glass and walked swankily out of the room.

Numair opened the envelope with a crystal letter opener and gently slid the message out. "Hmm."

"What?" Daine asked, trying to peer over his shoulder.

"It's an invitation," he said, turning to where she couldn't see it.

"For..."

"For a party."

"Where?" she asked, frustrated.

"In town. It's a yacht party."

"Who's throwing it?"

He sighed, lifting his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. "It's on the same day as my mother's birthday, I don't think we can go."

"But your mother's birthday is in August."

He opened his eyes and narrowed his perfect brows. "We _really_ need to stop spending so much time together."

"Who's throwing it?" she asked gently, and he sighed.

"Ozorne."

Daine sighed, too. That made sense. "Go, Numair. Please?" He shook his head and busied himself with the computer. "I'm going. And what do you want him to think, you're a chicken?"

"I'm not a chicken," he whispered, and Daine rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course not. Please go."

"All right," he whispered, and Daine smiled.

"Good."

The door opened and Varice stuck her head in. "I couldn't help but over hear you're going, Arram! That sweet Ozorne sent me an invitation, too. I guess I'll be seeing you there!" And in an instant she was gone.

"Well," Daine whispered.

"Well," Numair sighed, looking at her through the shining lenses of his glasses.

"Well, it could be worse, I guess."

"How, Daine?"

She thought for a minute. "You could be _going_ with Varice."

He sighed, pulling her into his lap. "Very true, darling. I never thought of that."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Miri drug Daine into another shop, and, ignoring the many employees asking if she need assistance, when strait to a mannequin dressed in bright orange. "This would be _wonderful_, Daine."

Daine sighed, pushing back her curls. "Miri, orange isn't really my color." In fact, noting in this city was her color, size or style. Nothing.

A lady in her fifties dressed in black came over to Daine, looking her up and down. A few younger employees whispered and stared at Daine, making her blush a deep red. "Follow me," she said in a high-bred voice. Daine and Miri shrugged and followed her.

She led them to the back of the store, then opened a door to a closet and shifted through dresses. She finally pulled out a simple black dress. Simple, but beautiful.

"It is the latest Chanel. You are Daine Sarrasri, yes?" Daine nodded. "Then you will start a trend, my dear girl. Two, right?" Daine nodded again, numb. She was forced into a dressing room and was helped into the dress, which fit perfectly. Daine though of the look in Numair's eyes and smiled in spite of herself. He would love it. She looked at the price tag and her eyes bulged. And she thought the two-thousand dollars spent on her cousin's wedding dress was expensive!

After the dress was taken to be pressed and put in a bag Daine called Numair.

"What is it, sweetie?" he asked quietly. She must have interrupted him.

"Expensive."

"What, the dress? I told you money was no object."

"I know, but--"

"But nothing, darling. You're worth every penny. Now I have to go, sweet."

She sighed, guilty. "I'll get it then. But I won't like it."

"Oh course not," he told her, then hung up. With a sigh Daine closed her own phone.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine sat down at the computer in their apartment. Miri hurried to joined her, "awwing" at the background--a picture of them. "You two are so sweet."

"Isn't there something up wanted to show me?" Daine asked quickly.

"Mmhm." Miri got on the Internet and went to and Daine shot her a quick glance.

"This'll be fun!" Miri reassured her, and clicked on an icon labeled e-cards.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Numair came home early, interrupting Daine and Miri's movie. He came to her first kiss her cheek. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Daine sighed. "Numair, Miri. Miri, Numair." Numair chuckled and Daine looked over at her friend. Miri sat limp, hands in lap and eyes wide.

"Nice to met you," Numair said, and Miri squeaked. "Daine," he whispered, and beckoned her to follow him. With a sigh she got off the couch and followed him into their bedroom.

He started the shower and undid his tie. "I got a very interesting e-mail today."

Daine panicked. "It was Miri's idea, Numair, I swear!"

"It would have been fine, Daine, only I got it during a presentation. A presentation to the _whole board of the company_..."

"Oops," Daine whispered, remembering the racy card.

"Oops is right."

"I'm sorry...I had no idea..." He came over and picked her up by the shoulders, holding her tight.

"And now you are going to pay." He kissed her neck first, then her cheek. Daine sighed. Maybe payback wasn't so bad.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine looked out the tinted window of the limo again. There was a strange feeling in her stomach, like she was going to be sick. Numair held her hand. He wasn't nervous. This wasn't his first red-carpet style entrance. She just knew she would fall, or sneeze during a picture, or...

The door opened, and Daine stared blankly at the man who had opened it. "Go," Numair whispered, and she quickly did. He stepped out of the car and led her, arm in arm, up the carpet. They stopped twice while the flashes when off like crazy, then walked onto a long, new boat dock.

"It's over?" she whispered.

He shook his head. "It's far from over, sweet."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

They were greeted by a band of people. A cold drink was pushed into her hand, someone tugged on her arm. It was all she could do to hold on to Numair's hand, and finally he pulled her through the sea of people. "What was that?" she asked as they walked hurriedly away from the pack.

"Kiss ups," he whispered. They were intercepted by a couple: a man in white and a woman in a small, shiny red dress. Daine was shocked the woman was Varice.

"Ozorne," Numair said quietly, nodding to him. "And Varice? I thought you were coming by your self."

She smiled, showing all her bleached-white teeth. "Well I had to see to my host." Her eyes turned from sugar to poison as she looked at Daine, though her false smile remained. "What are you wearing, Daine? Vintage?" Daine could have sworn she heard a comment after that, but shook it off.

"It's, um..."

"Chanel," Numair said like she had never stumbled. Daine smiled warmly up at him.

"It is very...nice," Varice sniffed, then turned to Numair. "A dance, Arram? For, you know, old time's sake?"

Only Daine, standing next to him, saw him shoulders tense just a bit. "Daine hasn't had a dance yet, and I think this one belongs to her."

"Maybe later?" Varice offered.

"Maybe. But many are calling for my attention tonight."

Varice nodded and drug away Ozorne, who glanced back at Daine. She took it as a polite gesture. "What did Varice say? After she asked about my dress?"

He led her to the open part of the yacht that had been made into a dance floor and led her in a dance. "Something about it coming out of an attic."

"How can she say that and I can't say anything about how she looks, that...over stuffed Barbie."

"Easy. She knows how to put a comment like that so the press won't pick it up and run a story on her."

"So!?"

"So, Daine, this kind of lifestyle is like living in a palace. You have to know how to talk, who to talk with, who to hate, who to ignore...it gets easier."

"Why can't I just tell her I hate her and be done with it?"

"Because that would be rude and that would also be on her level."

Daine sighed, looking over at Varice.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine stood by the edge of the yacht, watching Numair dance with some important designer. She hardly noticed Varice come over and stand next to her. "Finally found someone else?" she purred.

"She's his _friend_."

"Sure. They all are."

"What do you mean?" Daine asked, turning towards her.

"I mean he is in a relationship for one thing—sex. He must have gotten board with you quickly."

"Oh? Well you two went out for a while...but it must take forever to explore those boobs of yours."

She took a step back. "Well your so skinny he must have just had sex with you last night...but I'm sure you're use to new boyfriends, tramp."

"Slut!"

"Trash!"

"Over-stuffed Barbie!" Daine took a chocolate cream puff and smeared it on Varice's dress. She gasped and threw her red wine on Daine's own outfit.

"He doesn't love you, you know," Varice hissed. "He only is pretending. He loves _me_. Everyday in _our_ office."

"Dirty liar!" Daine screamed, picking up another cream puff.

"Girls!" Numair yelled, making his way towards Daine.

"You dirty, slut of a liar!" she screamed again.

"You little country tramp! You couldn't wear Chanel if they made it for you!"

"Well, you better hope your boobs float by now!" Daine pushed her over the side, and Varice grabbed her dress, ripping it off of her and dragging her over the side of the yacht and into the cold water.

"Tramp!" Varice yelled when she surfaced.

"Slut!" They swam to the back of the boat, the large crowd on board following them, and raised themselves onto the swimming platform. Numair, thank God, was waiting for her with a towel.

"Thank you," she whispered, and rested happily against him.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine leaned against the stucco wall and watched Numair, black swim trunks and black hat on his head, rinse off his pride-and-joy: his '87 black Corvette.

She knew it's story well. He had saved up for two years to buy it when he was sixteen, and has spent a year completely renovating it. Now it gleamed in the sun, clean and beautiful.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Come to help?"

"Actually I came to apologize, about yesterday."

He shrugged, letting the water and soap run over his car again. "No big deal. It was mainly Varice's fault, the ninny."

"Are you sure?" she asked, coming to stand next to him. He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Positive. Only now I have to get a new secretary."

Daine winced. "Sorry."

"That's all right. I think I will find a male one this time, anyways. Or an old one."

She laughed and left him, but not before being squirted with the hose.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

_Want to see Daine's dress? (That is before it was ruined.)_ _Go to __ click on USA, click on fashion, then fashion shows, then spring-summer 2007 ready-to-wear, then click on dress number 76._


	7. Making a House a Home

_This chapter is very...mature. Please, if it offends you, don't read!--Please excuse all mistakes-my "Editor" is out of town!_

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

"Where are we going again?" Daine asked.

Numair smiled a truly evil grin. "You'll see."

Daine sighed and looked out the window. "You promised no surprises."

"Did I? When?"

She played with a curl. "I don't remember. Sometime."

He smiled. "I promise you'll like it. How about that?"

Daine sighed again. Ever since she had waken up this morning to his announcement of "I have a surprise for you", she hadn't been happy.

He drove down a newly paved street, and they started passing houses with large fences and gates. Numair pulled into the drive of a massive stone-built home with two twisting stairs leading up to the front door. He rolled down his window and put in the code to the gate. The black metal gate opened slowly and he pulled up next to the large garage.

Daine got out, a bit confused. The house was very large. If fact, the outside of the garage looked as big as her old apartment had been. There were fountains and landscaping all the way up to the stairs. The sides of the yard had no fences, but large hedges instead.

"Welcome home, Daine." She turned to look at Numair with wide eyes.

"Home?"

"Our home. I hope you like it. I sort of bought it on a whim."

She jumped into his arms suddenly, and he caught her. She wanted to be mad at him and tell him to sell it, but she couldn't. A house, a real house was all she ever wanted. She could live with Numair in this house and get married and have children and have a garden like her mother. She could do laundry and cook dinner and have bookshelves filled with books. And Cloud! Cloud could have another cat to play with, and maybe a dog...

She hadn't even noticed Numair had carried her up the stairs during her overwhelming joy. He set her down to unlock the door, then opened it, swooped her into his arms, and carried her inside.

Daine looked around at the white walls and the wood floors. "It's empty."

"Of course it's empty, sweet! We have to pick out our furniture."

"Oh." Daine smiled at him. "We get to go furniture shopping?"

Numair sat her down and wrapped an arm around her. "Sure. And we need to pick out paint, too."

"What about our other house? The apartment?" Numair had her in the habit of calling it an "apartment", even though it was more like a penthouse.

"I'm going to keep it. This is too far to drive when I'm at work. We can come here on weekends, for now."

Daine smiled at her new, bare house. It had so much potential to be everything she dreamed about, and then some. She took his hand and pulled him toward the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To decorate our house, silly!"

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Numair took her to a store in the city, a forty-five minute drive from their new house. Daine looked at all the beds. They were all beautiful in their own way, but not what she was looking for. "What colors do you want our room in?" Numair asked helpfully.

Daine shrugged. "I like red and black, to tell you the truth." She sat in a chair and looked around once more. "Maybe we should try another..." She stood suddenly, making Numair jump to follow.

"Have we looked at this bed?" she asked, running her hands over the black sleigh bed.

"No, I don't think so. Do you like it?"

"I love it," she whispered.

Numair laid down on it. "It's long enough!" he said with a smile, and she laid down next to him. The lady who worked there gave them a glare, but held her tongue, afraid to lose such worthy customers.

"Now what?" Daine asked quietly.

Numair smiled. "Well, we need a couch and a TV, and a dresser and chair for our bedroom, and a refrigerator--"

She reached over and put a hand over his mouth. "One room at a time, please."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine looked around their house from the landing. The furniture had all come in and the walls had been painted. Pictures hung on those walls and sat on the mantle. Their refrigerator was stocked, their pool filled, their backyard landscaped.

Numair came in the door behind her and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "It's nice, isn't it?"

She smiled and leaned against him. "Beautiful."

Tomorrow they were having a Fourth of July party for Numair's family. At first Daine had been skeptical, but seeing her home now let her mind settle.

Numair reached into his pocket and handed her an envelope, folded in half. "What is this?" Daine asked.

He smiled. "I've always heard that you put the house in the ladies name, so..."

Daine opened the envelope and pulled out the deed to their house. Her name was written in Numair's steady hand. "Me? But we aren't even married."

He shrugged. "Well, this way I won't have to change it later."

Daine wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "I hate you," she whispered, and he drew her closer with a deep chuckle.

"I hate you too, dear."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Later, Daine looked out the window in their room, watching the water from a garden waterfall fall into the pool.

Numair came in from downstairs and jumped on the bed, making it squeak in protest. He laid back on a pillow and turned on the TV.

"Numair," Daine called, "we need a carton of milk."

He looked over at her quickly. "Why? Can't you get it tomorrow?"

She shook her head, still gazing out the window. "I need it tonight; for a pie I'm making."

Numair sighed. He didn't want to go, not at all. But he wanted Daine happy, in her new house and all, and those feelings overrode his tiredness.

With a sigh he stood and kissed her cheek. "Your humble servant," he said with false happiness, and left.

She heard the door close not soon after and smiled.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Numair unlocked the side door that connected with the garage and let himself in. "Daine!" He put his keys on the counter and walked through the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs. "Daine! I didn't know if you wanted skim or whole, so I got..." He looked up.

Daine stood at the top of the stairs, the only light coming from the small bulbs behind little screens in the stairs. Her hair was down, curling to her shoulders. She was wearing a white silk dress that came down to her thighs and nothing more. Her hands were in front of her, twisting together nervously.

Numair dropped the milk, not caring that it landed on the floor, and vaulted up the stairs, stopping suddenly in front of her. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she whispered back.

He groped his thoughts for a sentence, but all the words were swimming in his head. "You look lovely," he finally said. She blushed a deep red and looked down.

"Thanks." Numair took her hand and led her into the bedroom.

They stood there, for a time, doing nothing but thinking. Numair then cleared his throat and stroked her arm. Daine looked up in surprise, only to see him staring intently down into her eyes. "You planed this? With the house and the milk.."

She smiled and nodded.

"But you said you wanted to wait."

Daine controlled the butterflies in her stomach for a moment. "Wait until I was ready. Until you were ready."

He shook his head. "I don't understand."

She smiled, placing her hand on his forearm. "I was waiting until I was sure you loved me. All those other girls...I wanted to be different, to make you wait, so you would see there is more to a _real_ relationship than sex. And it's taken a while, but I think you're ready."

Numair smiled and wrapped her in his arms. "The question is, my dear, are _you_ ready?"

Daine smiled back at him, butterflies erupting once more. "I think so." She bit her lip as he lowered his mouth to hers. "You'll have to help me. I have no _idea_ what I am doing."

"Don't worry." She saw his smile before his lips touched hers. "We will take it nice and slow."

The only way to describe it was like a dull ache. It had stared when Numair had come home, when he had first looked up at her. It grew more and more steady in the past few moments, and now the ache was anything but dull. She was afraid the feeling was all wrong until Numair brushed his hands across her chest. The ache subsided, replaced by hot fire. But the fire was wonderful, and she wanted to feel it more.

Everything he did made her ache worse. The way he whispered to her and kissed her; the way he gently lifted off her dress and nuzzled her neck.

Their clothes fell to the floor, piece by piece, until they were all gone. Numair then got on his knees and examined her body by the flickering candlelight. He kissed her nose, her nipples, her navel and her toes, then took his hands over her belly and hips, leaving the places he touched with the wonderful fire.

She stared to twist her fingers again, but he took her shaking hands in his gently. "Easy," he whispered, making the ache flame bright inside her. She only nodded.

He kissed her belly once more and stood, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her to her feet. He cradled her in his arms and carried her to the bed, pulling back the comforter and sheets and gently laying her down.

He then laid on top of her, slowly lowering his body to hers, and when their skin touched the fire came again, only in new places. He slowly ran his hands down her sides and between her thighs.

She pulled away from his touch suddenly, and it surprised him. "Easy," he reminded her. He took his hands down her again and let them stroke her in the same place as before, when she had pulled away. But this time she didn't. A tiny groan escaped her lips, and he smiled. He took her hand and guided it down his chest and belly. She didn't want to touch him at first, because she was embarrassed. But when she saw his eyes light up and a smile play on his lips the embarrassment was gone, and it felt very right.

"Slowly," he whispered to her, after some time of kissing and touching. He pushed her knees up and put his hands on her upper back, pulling her closer.

"Slowly," she agreed. She felt a slight pressure between her thighs and whispered a groan. He smiled and shifted, ever so slightly.

"Does it hurt?" he asked quietly.

"No. Not at all." He pushed into her a little more, and she bit her lip. "I take that back." Daine tried to pull away, but he held her shoulder.

"It will stop, I promise." She looked up at him, eyes watering. I _did_ hurt now. Numair sighed. "But if you would like to quit, then I will."

She shook her head and rested it on his shoulder. "No, I'm fine. Or I will be. Just...keep going."

He smiled crookedly and held her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I have you," he told her quietly. She smiled back. It was Numair, and he would take care of her.

"I know."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

_Kinda short, but sweet. This was a really sexy chapter, I must say...Swear is next._


	8. A Stylist

Daine looked at the small silver Rolex on her wrist. 5:45. It should be starting any minute now.

Numair came and took his seat beside her a second before the lights dimmed. Daine leaned over in her seat to whisper in his ear, "Remind me why we're here again?"

He smiled and nodded politely to someone walking in front of them to get to their seat. "Because, we were given a invitation, and that is something very...hard to achieve, I guess. Besides, don't you want to see what your stylist will be dressing you in this season?"

She glared at him. "I don't have a stylist!" she hissed.

"Yet," he whispered back.

And there conversation ended as the models strutted onto the catwalk. Daine was only slightly entertained by the models in their fine clothes. She looked over at Numair to see him gazing up at the women. She sighed when she saw his wonderful face.

He could have anyone of those beautiful women, but she was his girlfriend. How twisted her life had gotten!

She continued to watch, wondering what _was_ going through some of these designer's minds at the time they created these clothes. She wouldn't be caught dead in them.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

The show finally ended, and Daine was happy to leave her seat. They got into their limo (which Daine had never known Numair owned, but then again he was a millionaire...) and pulled out on the busy street.

"I can't _wait_ to get home!" Daine groaned as she pulled off the evil black velvet pumps she had been forced to wear all night.

Numair bit his lip. "Well, I thought we'd go to the after-party..." She looked up at him through the piece of hair that had fallen out of her fancy up-do. Numair sighed and smoothed it back. "I'm sorry, dear, but I really must be there...do you understand?"

She groaned too loudly to be serious, and pulled her bear feet next to her on the seat, leaning against him. "You owe me a foot rub," she whispered, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I knew you would understand."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

The party was decorated to the finest tastes, and Daine was very sure that the food she was eating was worth more money than she had ever seen in her life.

Numair stood with her while she ate, watching the crowd before them. "This tuna dip is delicious!" She whispered to him, and offered him a bit. He took it and smiled.

"That's not tuna, dear. It's duck." She chocked on the cracker she had just ate and he smiled again. "Well I'm going to say hello to some people. Would you like to come?"

Daine smiled and shook her head. "I just stay here a while."

After finishing her meal she went to find Numair, but stopped when she saw him. He was talking to a beautiful blond model, who kept flipping her pin-strait hair and laughing. She was dressed in a new outfit from the runway and her make-up was expertly done. Daine looked at her own self, in a dress she had picked out from a normal store and black high heels. She pushed a curl out of her line of sight and sighed. She looked nice, but not stunning. Maybe she _did_ need a stylist after all.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

The next morning Daine woke up early and got the keys to Numair's Volvo convertible; probably the easiest car in his fleet to handle. When she got in she hit the button for the top to go down, and the warm summer air went all around her. She then pulled out of the underground parking deck and onto the busy street.

Numair's office wasn't far, and she let the boy out front park her car. Waving to the ladies up front, she went to the elevators and waited.

Numair's door was open, but he was no where to be seen, and there was no secretary, now that Varice was gone. She went into his office and sat in his big leather chair.

She looked over at his computer and jiggled the mouse to make the screen come up. She was surprised to see a travel agency's website, with beautiful beaches pictured in the background. She sighed at the thought of a trip for just the two of them.

"What are you sighing about?" Numair's playful voice asked, and she jumped. He came up behind her and closed the website. Obviously he wasn't going to say anything about their trip. (Or she hoped their trip.)

"Your new stylist is coming at two," he informed her, and she looked up, surprised.

"Really?"

He nodded. "I thought that this would good time to go shopping for some new swimsuits."

Her heart jumped. "Swimsuits?"

"Of course. For our trip next mon--" He was cut off by her tight hug.

"Trip? Where to?"

"Hawaii, of cour--" Her lips latched on to his, and he sighed. Looks like he wouldn't be doing much work today.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

A little later Daine asked, "So is this stylist the same one who dresses you?"

Numair shook his head.

"Who is it then?" Daine asked, and Numair smiled.

"You know her."

"I do?"

Just then a polite knock came to the door, and Numair called for the person to come in. Daine strained to see around the door frame before it was open all the way.

But it was just Thayet, in long jeans and designer sweater the same black color as her hair. Daine sighed; it was hard to imagine that just two months ago Thayet had had her first child. She was already back to her normal size.

"Hey Daine," she said with a smile. "Ready to go?"

Daine looked at Numair, puzzled, who smiled and said, "Have a nice time."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

They took Thayet's new gold BMW to South of Houston street. "Excuse the mess," Thayet told her, meaning the car seat and the various toys laying in the back seat.

"No problem. Where's the baby today?"

Thayet slipped on her Chanel mother-of-pearl sunglasses and pulled onto the busy road. "With Jon's mom. I need a day off." She sent her a pretty smile, then speed up to make the yellow light.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

SoHo was busy that day. Real busy. But somehow they found a parking place and was in the first store in no time.

And what a store it was. Daine found nothing under fifty dollars, and that was on the clearance rack. Thayet finally started to pick out her clothes for her, and brought them to her in the dressing room. They finished with the first store, then moved on to the second. Thayet led her to the bathing suits first, and picked out several. She didn't let Daine try these on, promising they would all fit. Daine knew why she was hiding them, though; they where all string bikinis.

They shopped for hours, and finally Thayet brought her to their "last stop". Victoria's Secret.

Daine went in and saw something on a mannequin in the back of the store. She was glad that Thayet wandered off so she could go and pick out her surprise for Numair by herself.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Later Daine let herself into their apartment and went to the bedroom to put her new things into her closet.

"Did you have a good time?" Numair asked from the other room.

"Real good time," she called back.

He brushed out his wet hair and pulled it back, then came out of the bathroom. "What all did you get?" he asked into the closet.

She stepped around the corner in nothing but a lacy bra and panties. "Oh, nothing," she said with a smile.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

To see the car Daine drove go to: http:// www. volvocars. us/models/c70 (without the spaces)

To see Thayet's car go to: http//www. com/en/newvehicles/mseries/m3sedan/2007/visualizer.html (without the spaces, again)


End file.
